Litterbug
by Miss Mary Sue
Summary: When you're a celebrity, you can easily leave your trash on the floor and get away with it. Unfortunately for Chad, Sonny didn't ignore these things so simply. Oneshot.


Oh gosh guys, I'm sorry for spamming your inboxes with these SWAC fics. I'll get back to Ouran, really!! -scurries off-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance._

_

* * *

  
_

**LITTERBUG**

Here was the typical daily routine of the great Chad Dylan Cooper: one, wake up at six every morning to style hair. Five hours later, arrive at the _MacKenzie Falls _set. Film latest episode, then go out for a lunch break with subordinate—uh, co-workers. Back at the set, more filming, go home, watch self on TV, sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Yep, that's what Chad Dylan cooper did every single day. Celebrity life may be glamorous, but that didn't mean you'd shake the President's hand one day and skydive with him the next. (One day Chad will have that glory, though. Because he _was _Chad Dylan Cooper, star of America's biggest teen drama, after all.)

It wasn't like he was complaining though. No, Chad enjoyed the life of fame, with his crew following him around, girls squealing at the sight of him, tolerating Portlyn's, shall we say, _brightness_, and going to red carpet events with cameras flashing at him every five seconds. That was celebrity life, and he was perfectly content with all of that, as long as he got the money and the looks and the fame. Repetition didn't matter.

Besides, Chad could bet that over at the next set, things weren't all that different either. _So Random _– what a stupid name, for people who bore the same redundancies of celebrity life as him anyway.

That was why, when he and his co-workers were walking back to the studio from a yogurt break, Chad was slightly surprised to see something new on the lackluster comedy show's poster.

"Well well well," he said, eyebrow raised, his plastic spoon stirring the dairy product in circles inside the cup, "it seems Chuckle City has a new clown in town."

"Well, if they're in town, you wouldn't call them a _city_," Portlyn interrupted. Chad sighed.

One of his cast members – he forgot the name, but that didn't really matter – sneered as they licked the strawberry off their lips. "Hah! Do they really think they'll get higher ratings than us by adding a new girl to the show?"

Oh, what overly wishful thinking that would be, Chad thought. Everyone knew it was over once the other girl from _So Random!_ was off the show, and to be honest, she had never helped much with the ratings in the first place. _MacKenzie Falls _would maintain the spot as number one on TV, because they always did, because they always will. A smiling brunette couldn't change anything.

Chad eyed the girl disinterestedly. Plain, as evident from her purple flower-print shirt. Boring, as can be told from her simple straight-cut bangs and hair. From the small glimmer in her eyes, she thought she'd have the time of her life here in Hollywood – the typical mindset for any girl from a small town naively moving to LA.

"She's not pretty," Portlyn commented, twisting a lock of her curled hair with a finger.

"I heard they chose her after watching her Internet videos…"

"They probably just closed their eyes and picked the first girl they saw."

"You don't think she's pretty, do you, Chad?"

A quiet scoff was the actor's reply. Chad turned his heels to the other direction.

"It doesn't matter," he answered listlessly, taking a last taste of the yogurt he now found too cold, "because she's going to be just the same as everything else here."

And with that final statement, he tossed the yogurt behind him, proceeding to Studio 2 with free hands tucked in his pockets. His cast members exchanged glances briefly, only to join in obnoxious laughter afterwards, agreeing with their lead star's words. They had more serious acting work to do than gossip about a nobody, after all.

Crushing their cups of dessert on their rival show's floor, the actors followed Chad onwards to continue filming _MacKenzie Falls_ – like they always did, like they always will.

---

Chad was always used to hearing a soft thud or clatter every time he pitched his arm backwards, but this time, he heard something different ringing to his ears seconds after the throw.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

The actor turned his head to see a brunette, feet planted on the ground and glaring at him. Behind her was the _So Random! _poster, with a smiling girl that looked just like her.

"I'm walking back to film my show," Chad replied simply, as if she had just asked him whether the Earth was flat or not.

"No, you're not just walking back," Sonny retorted. She stomped closer to where he stood and pointed a finger at the soda can lying on the floor. "You were littering! And you didn't even finish your drink!"

He stared at the beverage, which was still spewing out Pepsi from the drinking hole. Chad looked back at Sonny, and couldn't resist reciting his catch phrase.

"Did I, Sonny?" the actor asked, and took a step closer to her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Did I, _really_?"

"Chad. I saw you throw that can." Sonny remained unfazed, immunity having strengthened from past experience. "So pick it up and dispose it properly."

The boy sighed. For the past several months, Sonny had been nothing but trouble since she joined _So Random! _It was bad enough that she tipped her show's ratings (yes, he admitted that there were times he felt slightly threatened by this sudden increase of viewers), but she had to go around and make a huge fuss over every "bad" thing Chad Dylan Cooper did. Girls were supposed to be screaming _for_ him, not screaming _at _him.

"Sonny, Sonny, naïve little Sonny," he coaxed her, trying as patiently as he could. "The can will be picked up eventually. It's things like these that are what janitors are hired for."

His reasoning did anything but dissuade her. In fact, it might have just made things worse.

"How could you say something like that? People aren't your slaves!" she argued. "You think that just because you're a celebrity, that gives you the right to be irresponsible and make everyone else pick up after you? That you can just get away with things like this because you're Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes, and with a huff crossed her arms. Chad blinked.

"Well, yeah. Always have been."

He quickly continued talking before Sonny could open her mouth to bellow into fits of rage at his comment.

"Look, I don't see what the big problem is. You know, if any other girls saw me throw anything away, they'd be diving for that trash in a heartbeat for a Chad-used soda can. It's all just the same here in LA for celebrities. Speaking of which…"

Chad pulled his sleeve up and tapped on an imaginary watch. "This celebrity has gotta go film his season finale."

He pointed a finger and clicked his tongue at the dumbstruck girl before twisting around and strolling towards his set. Thankfully, his answer seemed to have shut the Munroe girl up. She would know what he meant, of course – Chad suspected she'd be fatigued by now from all their redundant routines oh so cleverly masked by the glamour and fame of Hollywood.

But then he heard her speak up. "Well then, if you think it's all the same," Sonny called after him, her voice rising higher, "then maybe it's about time you get hit with something different!"

Chad didn't have much time to turn around and ask what the heck she was talking about, because the next thing he knew, something came hurling towards the actor and knocked him against the head. Chad caught himself before he could fall completely forward. Then he spotted a soda can dropping to the ground in front of him with a rattle.

It rolled away, no longer leaking a trail of sweet, carbonated water from its hole – but Chad found his soaked hair mysteriously dripping small droplets of a familiar sticky substance.

He slowly twisted his head to the wide-eyed girl, whose hands were clasped over her mouth, now realizing what she had done.

"You did _not_ just do that," the boy hissed.

"Uh, um," she stuttered, then fixed her eyes on her own imaginary watch, "oh, hey, this celebrity's gotta go film a season finale too!" Sonny then spun around and made a run for her life.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The two ran across their sets, screaming and hollering, but for the first time, Chad Dylan Cooper showed up to the _MacKenzie Falls_ set late (and with less than perfect hair). His angered expression silenced anyone from asking what happened, but they knew that today had been a mild disruption from what was otherwise supposed to be like any other day.

---

It was the biggest news of the century.

Not Chad being on camera, no, that was usual. But _why _he was on camera.

Sonny discovered the answer when she left the _So Random! _set to go out for dinner. A huge crowd of people had swarmed themselves around Chad Dylan Cooper in front of Studio 2, either pointing cameras at him or pushing microphones to his face. Their shouts blended together as one incomprehensible clamor. That was the usual, which was why Sonny tossed her head the other direction carelessly and continued walking, until she overheard a nearby news reporter from Tween Weekly TV talking to one of the cameras.

"A rare sight indeed! Hollywood bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper has been spotted several times recycling trash around the sets! Could it be that he's not just another stuck-up teen celeb as people have said, or does he really have a soft spot for a girl out there called Mother Nature?"

"_What_?" Sonny asked, bewildered, and walked backwards to the mass of people like a rewinding film. She jumped up and down, peering over heads to see for herself if that was the real Chad Dylan Cooper or some alien who landed on Earth disguised as the teen star.

Whatever it was, it certainly looked like Chad.

"It's such a shame, you know, how people think others can be their slaves," the boy said, shaking his head piteously. "They think that just because they're a celebrity, that gives them the right to be irresponsible and make everyone else pick up after them. But you know what? It _isn't_ right. That's why I _always_ pick up my trash."

"WHAT?"

Sonny's shouts were drowned out from the round of applause and cheers coming from her surroundings. She gawked at the boy, who soaked up the attention like a phony little sponge. He grinned and nodded as the reporters pressed him with more questions on his thoughts of the environment.

The girl threw her arms in the air in exasperation. Oh, why even bother? Chad always did this. Maybe he was right – everything was always the same here in LA. With a defeated sigh, she turned back and walked away without so much as a backwards glance. She didn't know that he spotted her leaving.

"Chad, do you believe that other teens will follow your example after seeing this?"

"When did you realize the escalating amount of garbage in this city, Mr. Cooper?"

"What opened your eyes to care about this community?"

Chad watched Sonny's figure grow smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a speck. He then snapped back realizing all the microphones positioned at his face. The reporters stared at him, eagerly awaiting the star's answer.

Lights flashing at his face, the usual. People surrounding and idolizing him, an everyday custom. Him gloating about himself, that was expected.

Maybe it really was time for something different.

Chad leaned closer to the nearest microphone and opened his mouth.

"Actually…"

---

He tasted the last drop of blueberry before his straw made empty sucking noises. Chad stopped and shook his cup. Nothing.

A week had passed by rather quickly. Lately the teen star had been taking lunch breaks by himself, and he found he liked the new solidarity in-between the busy clamors of work. There was no group of people following him around, no Portlyn giggling and leaning over his shoulder, just him and him alone indulging in the nice fifteen minutes of peace.

Except sometimes, he thought it was a little too peaceful. Then he would wonder what Sonny was doing.

Luckily for him, the two were able to cross ways walking to each other's sets once Chad almost bumped into the girl. They both took a step back, realizing who the other was.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, surprised.

"Hey Sonny," he casually greeted her. He didn't smile, but his eyes did. (Not like he'd know, though.)

The brunette blinked at him. "I haven't seen you in this spot since…" She trailed off, but he knew she meant the last time reporters from Tween Weekly had been interviewing and praising him.

Chad grinned. "Yeah. You recycle something once and suddenly you're the biggest teen actor and environmentalist in the world." He flipped the collar of his jacket as he spoke this. Despite Sonny's apathy, Chad felt it a necessity to act cool in front of her.

But instead of rolling her eyes, those dark almonds stared back perplexed.

"Why did you do that?" she said suddenly.

"Do what?"

"I read the magazine. You said that it was me who ordered you to pick up your trash. You _thanked _me for it." She furrowed her eyebrows at the boy in front of her, still unsure whether this Chad was actually an alien clone or the real thing. "Chad Dylan Cooper always twists stories around to make him the center of attention. Why would you suddenly mention me when you could've hogged the spotlight like you always do?"

Chad stared back at her. She peered up at him strangely, without the faintest idea of his thoughts. His eyes rolled up to the sky as he made a 'hmm' sound.

_"Actually_…_ it was Sonny Munroe who made me throw all my garbage away. Her words sort of 'hit' me, I guess. I have to be the one to thank her."_

"Nope. Don't remember that at all."

He walked past by her, but Sonny wouldn't take no for an answer. "Liar!" she called, and continued her piercing gaze with her hands on her hips. Chad could feel the look burning the back of his head even with his back turned to her.

The boy sighed. Well, Chad had been on a row with breaking usual routines – first he showed up to the _MacKenzie Falls_ set late, then he recycled, and then he gave the credit to somebody other than himself. Not to mention his show was now currently risking the place as Number 1 on TV by their own rival show next-door, but for the first time, Chad no longer felt threatened by the rivalry. In fact, he found himself enjoying the challenge.

Maybe admitting the truth for once could be another addition to his new lineup of changes. They had all been caused by one particular person anyway.

With a shrug, side glance, and maybe a hidden smile, Chad answered: "Because whenever you, Sonny Munroe, are involved, you somehow manage to make everything different."

Those were his final words before he left an even more confused Sonny standing by herself. As he walked away the boy tossed his empty smoothie cup backwards, and the drink spiraled inside the trash can with the most perfect land.

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **There was supposed to be a point to this story, really.

…

Fine, I just wanted to write a pointless story about Chad littering.


End file.
